El amor es idiota
by T-Annita
Summary: Y Luffy lo es aun más. Combinados, son la cosa más idiota en toda la Grand Line. ..:Luffy x Nami:..
1. Preludio de una catastrofe

**Adventencias: **Fic completa y enteramente** Luffy x Nami**, si no te agrada, pues no leas. Y como el titulo bien lo indica, idioteces al por mayor, asi que lean advertidos.

**Disclaimer: ****One piece** no me pertenece, ya que es de **Eiichiro Oda**, aunque estoy pensando seriamente en disputarme la custodia legal de Trafalgar Law.

* * *

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

**El amor es idiota**

**X**

**T-Annita**

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

**Capitulo 1**

**Preludio de una catástrofe**

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

* * *

+o+

De verdad que ya les estaba preocupando la situación.

Siendo francos, al principio no le habían prestando mucha atención a su anómala conducta, y bueno, ¿quien les culpaba? Formaban parte de una las de tripulaciones más raras que surcaban el océano, (sino es que la más rara de todas) y como tal tenían de capitán al más extraño e idiota de todos: Mokey D. Luffy. Que si bien lo normal en él fuera un comportamiento anómalo, últimamente los hechos habían sobrepasado sus habituales rarezas.

Haciendo un recuento breve de las recientes semanas, el morocho se había estado comportando con inusual calma; si bien aun continuaba creando disturbios entre su tripulación interrumpiendo las actividades de cada uno, estas habían disminuido para ser remplazadas por largas horas de contemplación hacia el mar y derroche de suspiros que no venían al caso. También habían aminorado sus deseos de aventuras suicidas, no en gran medida, pero sí se había podido apreciar el aumento de interés en lo que la navegante, el francotirador y su doctor tuvieran que decir a la hora de escoger el rumbo menos turbulento hacia el One Piece. Y cabía destacar, que en los pasados encuentros con la marina y demás enemigos, el capitán había tenido la sutileza de alejarse del barco para no destruirlo, no podían decir lo mismo de los bosques, aldeas y arrecifes que atravesaron, pero el Sunny estaba intacto.

Existían otros indicios, como una disminución en la cantidad de horas que dormía o el extraño color rojizo que había comenzado a formar parte de la tez de Luffy; Chopper ya se había dedicado tardes enteras a descartar fiebres o infecciones virales, pero sin éxito.

Y como no se había encontrado indicios de nada realmente grave, no le habían prestado mayor atención, más que nada por comodidad; secretamente, cada uno de los Mugiwara rogaba por algo de paz para enfocarse en su propio proyecto individual, mismos que solían dejar de lado cada que se les atravesaba una nueva encomienda. Así que con el reciente aletargamiento del capitán, egoístamente se habían enfrascado en sus propios asuntos. Pero seria mentir si no admitieran que con el paso de la tranquilidad, también habían dado paso al aburrimiento. Como Franky, que ya no hallaba que otra cosa reparar o mejorar en el barco, así que había optado por colocar armaduras con láseres a las gaviotas con la esperanza de que provocaran daños en su nave, y por ende, tener con que entretenerse. Sí, las gaviotas causaron destrucción, pero en el pobre navío contrincante que de casualidad pasaba por allí; Zoro estuvo a punto de rebanarlo por haberle quitado al primer adversario que tenía en semanas.

Como fuera, debían de hacer algo. ¿Qué caso tenia ser pirata si no se causaban disturbios de vez en cuando? Sin embargo, nadie hizo nada hasta aquella fatídica mañana…

Quizás decir fatídica era exagerar, pero si que había revolucionado a los Sombrero de Paja.

Ese día el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor y según Nami, no existía amenaza de tormenta u otro evento meteorológico más allá de una briza cálida. Y ya saben, las aves cantando, el mar cristalino y otras tantas ridiculeces que se suponen conformaban un día perfecto.

Era hora de desayunar, y con un grito de Sanji todos se habían dirigido a la cocina para almorzar. Este transcurrió más o menos con el habitual alboroto de siempre. Los Mugiwara comían y bebían como solían hacerlo aparentando normalidad; nadie lo mencionaba, pero era palpable que algo les incomodaba. No podían describirlo, pero ese día podían sentir que algo extraño ocurriría.

El cocinero, tratando de ignorar esa sensación, se había enfocado en preparar alimentos dignos de un dios. Sanji siempre trataba de mantener contentos a sus compañeros añadiendo o quitando esto o aquello a cada platillo para que cada uno se deleitara con su comida. Incluso complacía al marimo de vez en cuando. Él único que solía quejarse era Luffy. No porque su culinaria supiera mal ni porque tuviera muchas verduras aun para un carnívoro consumado como su capitán.

Las quejas solían referirse a las porciones. Mínimas, según el chico. Y aunque el blondo tendía a ignorar a Luffy o a patearle lejos de su cocina, siempre preparaba mucho más de la cuenta para que el mencionado quedara satisfecho (por lo menos un par de horas) antes de la siguiente comida. Si hasta inclusive le dejaba un bocadillo nocturno con tal de que no saqueara las reservas. Y para no hacer excepciones, ese día reposaban seis porciones extras de panqueques con miel y guarnición de frutas a la espera del apetito voraz del aspirante a rey de los piratas. Lástima que estos se quedaron a enfriarse.

Ya cuando la mayoría había terminado de comer, Luffy, Ussop y Zoro se habían enfrascado en una pelea para conseguir el último hot cake en la mesa. En ocasiones Franky o Brook se les unían, pero sólo para armar jaleo.

La contienda estaba reñida, tanto, que llegó a niveles ridículos. El espadachín, haciendo honor a su titulo, dejó de lado su tenedor para utilizar una de sus katanas logrando intimidar a Ussop, pero no a Luffy, que extendiendo sus brazos, contratacó a Zoro haciéndolo retroceder; mientras tanto, el de nariz larga sacó su resortera con la intención de sacar una enredadera que entretuviera ambos para él hacerse de la panqueca. Para su desgracia, se equivocó con la munición y en su lugar hizo crecer una planta carnívora que lo confundió con su objetivo. Con Ussop fuera de la contienda, Luffy aprovechó un desliz de Zoro para mandarlo a volar justo con el resto de sus camaradas, afortunadamente Robin lo atrapó antes de causar daño a los demás. Extasiado, el capitán se dio el impulso para sujetar el tesoro de sabor maple y justo cuando sentía que ya era suyo, una mano desconocida entró en su campo de visión arrebatándole la gloria. En cámara lenta, el chico pudo ver como una molesta Nami se apoderaba del redondo premio para después caer con gracia provocando que su cabello se moviera un poco de su coleta, por el contrario, él aterrizó aparatosamente con su trasero.

—¡Déjense de tonterías! ¡Miren el desastre que han provocado!—Los participantes de la pelea observaron el cataclismo antes conocido como cocina, aunque la verdad no podría importarles menos. —Y para que paren de una buena vez, YO me comeré el hot cake.

En realidad Nami no tenia ganas de comérselo, pero si lo hacía terminaría con la estúpida pelea ya que nadie en su sano juicio se metería con ella, aunque ya se esperaba las replicas infantiles del joven de cabello negro.

—Vale. Tú lo tomaste primero—soltó Luffy sin darle importancia, lo que logró descolocar a Nami de su postura.

—¿Ya no lo quieres? —preguntó incrédula asegurándose de haber escuchado bien.

—Tú lo ganaste, así que es tuyo—el joven se levantó del piso sacudiéndose la tierra mientras era observado por una extrañada navegante.

—Ya para Luffy, deja en paz a Nami-swan—Sanji se interpuso entre los dos con ambos brazos llenos de los panqueques previamente preparados. —Aquí tengo más, lárgate a comételos en la mesa de la proa. Tengo que revisar que queda del comedor.

—No gracias—el primer al mando del Sunny quería retirarse a descansar o a tirarse por ahí, que le estaba dando malestar en el estomago.

—¡No seas cabeza dura! ¡Que no te los puedes comer aquí si no hay mesa!—y la famosa pierna negra estuvo a punto de ser incrustada en el pecho de Luffy de no ser porque este fue más rápido.

—¡Joder Sanji! ¡Que carajos te pasa! ¡Ya dije que no quiero!

—¡Y una mierda donde te los comas, pero aquí no!

—¡Dije que no quiero!—Luffy aspiró todo el aire que pudo para gritar: —¡No tengo hambre!

Y el tiempo se detuvo en el Thousand Sunny. Todos los que no fueran Monkey D. se encontraban en estado de estupefacción, incapaces de moverse por temor de saberse en una dimensión desconocida. La ultima frase pronunciada les hacia eco en sus mentes, pero ninguno lograba procesarla. La primera en atreverse a hablar fue la de cabello anaranjado, pensando que quizás había hecho enojar a su capitán.

—No es para tanto Luffy. Si tanto lo quieres es tuyo—Nami le tendió el pan magullado de tanto ajetreo.

—¡Que no lo quiero! Además, me duele el estómago—y para hacer énfasis se frotó el abdomen.

Los Mugiwara sentían como el aire volvía a sus pulmones. Seguramente su malestar se debía a una indigestión.

—Bien, que Chopper te revise. Que prepararé la res marina que encontraste el otro día. Saldrán unos magníficos cortes—dijo Sanji creyendo que todo volvía a la normalidad.

—Como quieras, de todos modos no me hables para la comida. No tengo ganas de comer carne.

Y así fue como el verdadero pánico se inició.

—¡Un doctor! ¡Por todos lo cielos, necesitamos un doctor!—el reno corría en círculos entre los escombros.

—¡Tú eres el doctor Chopper!

—¡Cierto!—el medico se detuvo para hacer frente al estado de emergencia: —¡Franky!—el aludido, que hasta el momento seguía estupefacto asintió comprendiendo el pedido del doctor.

—Sorry captain. Es por tu_ súper_ bien—el ciborg se acercó a un desprevenido Luffy y con un movimiento rápido le golpeó el estómago para dejarle inconsciente y poder cargarlo sin que protestara.

—¡Franky!—gritaron escandalizados Ussop y Chopper.

—¿Qué?—el aludido volteó en una abrupto movimiento que golpeó al chico que cargaba con el marco de la puerta.

—¿Por qué lo golpeaste en el estómago? ¡Luffy se siente mal _del_ estómago!

Comprendiendo su error, Franky trató de hacer reaccionar a su capitán, pero este estaba completamente flojo cual goma.

—Ahorita lo reparas Chopper.

—¡Él no es un robot!—volvieron a gritar Ussop y Choper mientras seguían a al ciborg a la enfermería.

El resto de la tripulación seguía aturdida, sin estar muy seguros de que estaba pasando; se miraron unos a otros en busca de la respuesta a la pregunta que todos se venían formulando desde semanas atrás: ¿Qué carajos le pasaba a su capitán?

+o+

* * *

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

Hello boys and girls!

Pues yo aquí dándome a conocer por este fandom con una propuesta, que si bien no nueva, si cargada de humor al estilo Mugiwara. Digamos que es mi versión de como este par terminaría junto xD Si todo sale bien, publicare cada dos semanas. Asi que nos veremos dentro de dos semanas.

Espero que se rían tanto como yo al escribirlo, y cualquier duda comentario sugerencia, donación, tomatazo sera bien recibida en un precioso review.

Nos leemos, Chao!

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+


	2. Enfermedad Mortal

**Advertencias:** Este fic es **Time skip**, que quiere decir que esta situado después del salto de tiempo, para ser más precisos, en un tiempo imaginario después de la saga actual (Dressrosa) y anterior de la que sea que siga xD Lo que quiero decir es que este fic puede contener **spoilers **ya que puede que utilice algo que me agrade del manga, así que lean bajo su propio riesgo.

**Disclaimer:** **One piece** no me pertenece, es de **Eiichiro Oda**. Pero no se preocupen, cuando nos casemos él firmará un acuerdo prenupcial donde quede estipulado que él se quedará con la casa, el auto y los niños, pero me cederá los derechos de su manga más popular…

* * *

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

**Capitulo 2**

+o+

**Enfermedad Mortal**

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

* * *

Estupefactos, pasmados, boquiabiertos, anonadados, paralizados, en shock…

Bueno, creo que se entiende que los Sombrero de paja no salían de su estado de asombro. Ni siquiera podían moverse de sus posiciones, como si la reciente noticia hubiera liquidado en sus cerebros la capacidad de movimiento. Cada uno con sus incertidumbres y temores revoloteándoles la mente.

¿A qué se debía que su capitán estuviera falto de apetito? Todos tenían una teoría, pero no todos querían averiguarlo por temor a la respuesta.

El extraño comportamiento de Luffy podía deberse a algo realmente serio. ¿Serían capaces de lidiar con ello en caso de ser necesario?

No estaban seguros.

Sin embargo, de entre todo el caos, la siempre imperturbable Nico Robin permanecía con una mueca pensativa. Pese a que le sorprendió un poco que su capitán sufriera de inapetencia, no creía que se debiera a una condición médica grave. Ella tenía su propia hipótesis de que le ocurría, pero primero debía investigar. Y si todo salía como pensaba, la situación el barco se tornaría muy interesante. Como solo ella sabia hacerlo, sonrió de manera enigmática.

Y fuera de la maquiavélica mente de la arqueóloga, de la nada, Nami golpeó a Zoro en el brazo.

—¡Y a ti que te pasa bruja!—exigió saber Roronoa después de recibir de improviso el golpe.

—¡Es tu culpa!—Alegó—¡Seguramente lo golpeaste de más y ya quedó dañado de por vida!

—¿Que yo lo dañé? —Preguntó incrédulo—. ¡Tú eres quien se la pasa golpeándolo en la cabeza!

—Bien Zoro, échale la culpa a los demás—dijo Nami haciéndose la desentendida para después marcharse de la cocina en dirección a la enfermería.

El espadachín la alcanzó murmurando maldiciones y reprimiendo el instinto asesino seguido del esqueleto que tenían por músico. Robin, después de permitirse reír un poco a espaldas de sus camaradas por lo que ella vaticinaba, sería un evento de lo mas entretenido en mucho tiempo, les dio alcance en la entrada de la oficina de Chopper.

¿Y dónde estaba Sanji? Digamos que parecía que lo había atacado Perona con un Negative Hollow, pues nadie en toda su vida como cocinero, ni siquiera cuando sólo era un pinche de cocina, le había rechazado la comida.

+o+

El mundo era maravilloso.

Oro por montones. Cerveza que brotaba a borbotones de una fuente misteriosa, y lo mejor de todo: carne; de búfalo, de rey marino, de caballo ciclope, de antílope ermitaño, de la gran serpiente de escamas rocosas, si hasta había ¡de dragón!

Carne por doquier. Adobada, en bistecs, con salsa y acompañamientos, marinada y con sal. Encima de un muslo de res, observó el paraíso en el que se encontraba; despejando lo máximo posible sus pulmones, se preparó para inhalar el mayor numero exquisiteces. Con sus extraordinarias habilidades olfativas detecto cada tipo de carne que había en ese… ¿paraíso? Sí, definitivamente ese era el paraíso. A eso se le llamaba vida.

Extendiendo sus brazos lo más que pudo, abarcó el máximo de carne para dirigirlo a su boca, pero tuvo que detenerse a medio camino cuando se percató de algo extraordinario, e intrigado, comenzó a trotar entre veredas de tocino y jamón ahumado, tratando de percibir de mejor manera el extraño aroma.

Desgraciadamente, sabía que aun no había tenido la oportunidad de probar todos los tipos de carne existentes en el mundo, sin embargo conocía la mayoría y podía identificarlos fácilmente, o por lo menos decir a que especie pertenecía, pero no podía distinguir en lo absoluto el aroma que emergía de una fuente secreta. Era realmente misterioso; inundaba sus fosas nasales y le provocaba salivar más de lo normal. Cuando lo encontrara, estaba seguro de que no importaría cuanto comiera de ella, nunca se iba a saciar.

Ya la podía sentir en su boca, deliciosa carne misteriosa.

Tras vagar ―y tragar― por el lugar, sus ojos se toparon con el One Piece, o lo que Monkey D. Luffy interpretaría como aquel mítico tesoro.

El pedazo de carne más enorme, jugoso y delicioso que sus ojos hayan podido tener la dicha de observar se encontraba justo en frente de él.

Antes de que siquiera su cerebro intentara emitir la orden, el chico ya le había encajado las fauces a lo que él esperaba fuera una probada de la gloria.

Pues que pena por Migiwara no Luffy, porque nunca en su vida se había decepcionado tanto desde aquella vez en que Ace y Sabo le dijeron que el hada de la carne le dejaría una chuleta por cada diente de leche con cincuenta berries que dejara bajo la almohada.

¡Maldita hada! ¡Solo le dejaba huesos roídos muy similares a los de la cena anterior! Que ni se atreviera a aparecer en su camino, porque sino le dejaría en claro muchas cosas…

Pero bueno, esa era otra historia. En la actualidad, la decepción de Luffy se debía a que su anticipación había sido sobrevalorada. Ni por asomo se asemejaba siquiera a los simplones trozos de carne que él llegó a preparar cuando Garp lo dejaba a su suerte cuando pequeño. No tenía el sabor, ni la textura imaginadas, mas no por eso dejo de masticar y tragarlo.

Sabía bien, estaba seguro, pero no estaba convencido del porque no llegaba a disfrutarlo como debiera.

¿Es que él estaba defectuoso? Ya le preocupaba. Últimamente no se sentía igual, y por alguna extraña razón, la carne no le satisfacía con la misma intensidad.

Se hubiera puesto a pensar al respecto de no ser que eso requeriría mucha de su energía y de la capacidad de reflexión que ya todos sabían, él no poseía. Así que dispuso a consumir aquella carne.

Ya habiéndose tragado la mayoría, su nariz volvió a detectar el exquisito aroma del enigmático manjar. Esta vez no estaba dispuesto a perder de vista su tesoro; ayudándose de su elástica condición, se apresuró a perseguir el olor hasta su fuente originaria. Después de destruir y devorar por unos breves minutos, por fin se acercaba nuevamente al nacimiento de ese extraordinario aroma. Esta vez no lo dejaría escapar, así que impulsándose como una liga en resortera, se dejo ir para sobrevolar por aquella extraordinaria tierra, y guiándose de su sentido del olfato, dirigió su cuerpo para aterrizar justo arriba de aquello que provocaba tanta anticipación a sus papilas gustativas y a su estómago, no obstante, su imaginación nunca se preparó para toparse con eso, o más bien, con ella…

―¡Nami!―se espantó cuando supo que no había forma de detener su curso. Estaba frito, si aterrizaba sobre ella lo molería a golpes.

―¡Quítate de ahí Nami!―le gritó a la chica, pero esta no se movió, sino que le extendió los brazos mientras sonreía.

El chico comenzó a sudar frio y mover los brazos en aspavientos con la intención de desviar su aterrizaje mas no lo logró. La colisión no fue tan dolorosa como se lo imaginaba, además el contacto con la chica le permitió encontrar por fin el origen del aroma misterioso. Solo tuvo que sumar dos más dos para entender porque su navegante despedía aquel delicioso aroma.

―Luffy―murmuró la mujer sobre la que había aterrizado.

―Nami―dijo con rostro serio―, tú te comiste la carne misteriosa.

―Luffy―susurró la mocionada sin intenciones de pedir disculpas.

―¡Nami!―lloriqueó―¡¿Por qué te la comiste?! ¡¿No podías esperar a que llegara!?―y en su desesperación el morocho movió frenéticamente a la mujer debajo de él.

―Luffy―repitió sonriente mirándole a los ojos.

―¿Es que te has vuelto idiota? ¡Respóndeme Nami!―exigió saber sacudiéndola con más ímpetu.

―¿¡A quién le dices idiota, IDIOTA?!―súbitamente fue sacado de su tierra prometida para comenzar a girar en espiral hacia quien sabe donde. Lo que sí sabia, es que era lejos de su carne, de aquel maravilloso aroma misterioso que no lograba identificar y de una extraña Nami.

Viendo como todo desaparecía, podía decirse que ahora sí el desencanto se equiparaba al momento en que supo que el hada de la carne, no solo no traía carne a los niños hambrientos, sino que tampoco te dejaba un árbol de carne sembrado con los cincuenta berries que dejabas bajo la almohada.

Después de unos segundos, puso sentir una extraña combinación entre estar recostado en una cama y la de seguir girando. Desorientado como pocas veces, parpadeó mareado tratando de ubicarse, pero su cabeza no daba señales de quedarse quieta.

―¡Ya para Nami! ¡Si resulta estar mal del estomago es probable que vomite!

―¡Este idiota me llamó idiota! ¿¡Como quieres que le deje?!

―¡Porque si devuelve el desayuno tú vas a limpiar!

Acto seguido la navegante soltó la cabeza de su capitán con evidente asco. Estaba molesta, eso seguro, pero sus manos de princesa NUNCA tocarían la porquería de otro.

―¡Que asqueroso eres!

―Solo a ti se te ocurre…

Evidentemente, Ussop se arrepintió de aquel comentario, pero era un tipo sin remedio. Y hablando de irremediables, Monkey D. Luffy después de conseguir que su mundo parara de virar pudo enfocar la vista y detectar el olor de antisépticos y cloro. Se encontraba en la enfermería y no recordaba siquiera el porque. No estaba herido, o por lo menos no lo sentía así, que normalmente se llenaba de heridas y estas le ardían y jodian bastante, lo cual no era el caso, aunque se sentía algo entumecido, su cuerpo no le respondía como él quería…

―¡¿Pero qué es esto?!―el gritó de el capitán sobresaltó a todos, en especial a su doctor, que inmediatamente dejo aquello que analizaba en microscopio para atender al chico.

―¡¿Qué sucede Luffy?! ¡¿Dónde te duele?!―el reno checaba acelerado todo el cuerpo del joven para ver que iba mal.

―¡¿Por qué estoy atado?!―exclamó el chico evidenciando aquello al forcejear con los cintos que mantenían su cuerpo fijo a la camilla.

―¡Ah, solo era eso! Me asustaste Luffy…―dijo Chopper después de respirar aliviado. Corroborando que nada se veía extraño a simple vista reanudo su anterior tarea en su mesa de trabajo.

―¡¿Cómo que solo eso?! ¡Chopper, desátame!―soltó el disgustado chico moviéndose con mayor desespero.

―_Sorry captain. _Chopper me pidió que te amarrara ya que siempre te alocas con los exámenes de sangre.

―¡¿Qué?!―si ya de por si era inquieto un Luffy recién despierto, aterrorizado lograba hacer rebotar la cama en donde se encontraba. ―¡Nunca me sacarás sangre con esa cosa puntiaguda Chopper!

Desde el último chequeo medico general en el navío que Luffy había desarrollado pavor a las jeringas especializadas del doctor. Y es que había que darle méritos al renito, que vaya que tenia que ingeniárselas para encontrar los mejores métodos clínicos a proceder con cada uno de sus nakamas. Los que menos le daban dolores de cabeza se trataban de Nami, Ussop, puesto que eran los "normales" dentro de la tripulación, el resto contaba con habilidades súperhumanas que le hacían superarse como médico cada día; para mayor evidencia solo había que mirar al chico aspirante a rey de los piratas, que según su estado anímico su cuerpo reaccionaba en cuanto a la maleabilidad y dureza de su cuerpo. Si este se hallaba relajado, su cuerpo tenia la consistencia de una simple liga; por el contrario, si este se hallaba en estado de tensión su organismo se convertía en una casi impenetrable masa de hule grueso, y como había de suponerse, el doctor de los mugiwara había creado una serie de implementos médicos especiales: como la aguja que usaba para perforar la piel de Luffy, de un grosor aparentemente exagerado, pero necesaria para su cometido.

―¡Suéltenme! ¡Esto es un motín! ¡Me las pagaran!―el pobre moreno alargó su cabeza para morder los cintos que le sujetaban a la cama sin dejar de moverse como poseso.

―¡Oi Luffy! ¡Destruirás la cama si sigues así!―el francotirador se acercó para intentar apaciguar a su capitán pero en vez de ello este le apresó una de sus manos con los dientes.

―¡Luffy!―gritó aterrado el mordido tratando de zafarse. ―¡Suéltame!―imploró desesperado golpeando a su atacante su brazo libre. El aludido gruñó algo inentendible a oídos ordinarios, pero para sus acostumbrados nakamas sonó a un: ¡Primero suéltenme ustedes cabrones!

El resto de los chicos que se habían mantenido expectantes hasta el momento entraron en acción para salvar a su mentiroso compañero. Y así, con los varones metidos en una contienda de lo más extraña (todos contra una cabeza elástica) y una navegante fastidiada leyendo una revista en una esquina, Robin se dirigió hacia el reno cuando este suspiró desesperado.

―¿Sucede algo doctor-san?―dijo la mujer de lo más inocente mientras tomaba nota del libro de extrañas enfermedades que reposaba a un lado de varios matraces.

―No―refunfuñó el interrogado, ―no sucede absolutamente nada.

Al no obtener ningún otro comentario se aventuró a decir: ―Eso es bueno, ¿o no?

―Sí y no―respondió cansado, ―es bueno porque quiere decir que ya he descartado todo lo que conozco, y malo porque…

La conversación fue interrumpida por un escandaloso ruido de personas cayendo dando a entender que finalmente habían logrado zafar la extremidad de Ussop de las temibles fauces de Luffy. Franky contenía la cabeza de su líder entre sus metálicos brazos mientras que entre empujones y patadas todos se incorporaron para dejar al descubierto al herido.

―La luz―exclamó el "convaleciente" mirando hacia el techo con ojos entrecerrados, ―es blanca, tengo que alcanzarla―dramatizó alargando una mano hacia "la luz".

―¡No Ussop! ¡Espera!―el aterrorizado reno abandonó su puesto nuevamente para atender a su exagerado compañero. ―¡No sigas la luz!

―Es inevitable―dijo el narizón una vez que su peludo colega revisaba su condición, ―por favor Chopper, te encargo que les digas a mi esposa y a mis treinta y dos niños, que yo, _Ussop_ "_El increíble Karateka Luchador_ _Ninja de los setenta y siete mares", _murió como héroe de guerra al salvar a los Liliputienses del malvado…

―¡Ya cállate!―Nami, que hasta el momento había decidido ignorar las tonterías de los chicos, intervino pisando al chico cuando vio que el incauto del doctor había comenzado a llorar a moco tendido creyéndose la historia. ―¡Estas asustando a Chopper con tus mentiras!

―¡Estabas mintiendo! ¡Eso no se hace!

―Era obvio mí estimado doctor. Mis orejas solo escucharon mentiras, aunque claro, yo no tengo orejas ¡Yohohohoho!

―¡Desátenme les digo!

Con todos envueltos en un alegato (otra vez), Robin procedió a leer el libro al que no le había quitado la vista. Era un texto con unas imágenes bastante explicitas, que de no ser por que el tiempo apremiaba, vería con mayor detenimiento. Por la página cincuenta y tantos fue que encontró algo ideal a sus planes, tomó rápida nota mental y "casualmente" dejó el libro abierto en aquella página sobre el escritorio, con lo que únicamente le faltaba ultimar un par de detalles. Ayudada por unas manos y un par de ojos fleur, obtuvo lo que quería de la cocina y lo incorporó a la muestra de sangre previamente colocada en el microscopio. No tardó mucho en hacer efecto y satisfecha con el resultado, escondió la evidencia justo a tiempo.

―¡Ya para!―respirando entrecortadamente, el espadachín detuvo finalmente a su capitán colocando dos espadas de forma cruzada alrededor de su cuello.

―Pero…―tragando en seco, el chico paró de retorcerse pues conocía sus limitaciones, y estas eran objetos punzocortantes.

―Luffy, NO te vamos a desatar hasta que Chopper pueda obtener una muestra de sangre tuya.

―¡Cierto!―el médico se incorporó de donde había quedado después de la ultima contienda para retomar su trabajo.

―Chopper, no se cuanto tiempo más podre contenerle―y el argumento se verificaba al ver las intenciones de Luffy de despistar a Zoro.

―¡Ah sí! La tomé mientras estaba inconsciente―respondió el aludido al subir a su silla ajustable.

―¡Y porque no lo mencionaste antes!―gruñeron todos.

No obstante, el doctor no les prestó atención a sus quejas puesto que no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían a través de la mirilla del microscopio.

―¡Suéltenme ya!―insistió el amarrado por quien sabe cuanta vez.

Franky, que ya no veía motivo para intentar mantenerlo quieto, estuvo a punto de quitar los amarres de su capitán cuando la navegante le detuvo en seco: ―No lo desates.

―¡Y eso porque Nami!―protestó.

―Porque aun me tienes que aclarar un cosa―le respondió con un rostro sombrío y amenazante muy cerca de su cara, ―¿Por qué me llamaste idiota Luffy?―. Y es que aquello había sido el colmo, ella preocupada por su estado de salud y el muy desgraciado le llamaba idiota.

El antedicho, con cara inusualmente seria y hasta cierto punto molesta le contestó: ―Eso fue tu culpa Nami.

―¡Mi culpa!―Nami se señaló incrédula.

―¡Sí! ¡¿Por qué te tragaste toda la carne?! ¡Era mía! ¡Yo la olí primero!

―¿De que demonios estas hablando Luffy? ¡Lo que te pregunté es porque me llamaste idiota!―. La chica de cabello naranjo no soportó más y decidió desquitar su coraje estirando el rostro del chico mientras ambos se reclamaban; uno añorando su carne pedida y la otra por no entender de que se le acusaba.

Por otra parte, Chopper revisaba una y otra vez la muestra de sangre sin comprender que había sucedido. Cubriéndose las pezuñas con guantes examinó el cubreobjetos donde tenia la muestra, la cual, en el momento que había dejado de verla había empezado a crear una efervescencia con un extraño deje de color anaranjado. Nunca antes había visto algo similar y comenzaba a asustarse.

Nico Robin, que observaba al reno desde un principio, supo que su plan seguía ejecutándose correctamente. Se sentía un poco culpable por asustar al reno así, pero todo era por un bien mayor, además no existía tal enfermedad, y por lo tanto no debía de que preocuparse. Sutilmente, deslizó aquel libro para que el más joven de los Mugiwara lo viera.

Concentrado en su labor, Chopper no notó la acción de la arqueóloga. Trataba de darle sentido a aquel extraño comportamiento en la sangre, pero no lo conseguía. No fue hasta que recordó su última adquisición: la edición más reciente de _Enfermedades Extrañas de la Grand Line_. Lo había comprado porque estaban próximos a una extraña isla muy atesorada por la comunidad medica y quería conocer y obtener diversas hierbas que solo en el mencionaban. No obstante, el comprar ese libro fue motivado por la sed de conocimiento, nunca se imaginó que iba a darle un uso tan rápido. Presuroso buscó en su mesa de trabajo y lo encontró inmediatamente, apunto estuvo de ojearlo cuando vio que lo que buscaba estaba visible en la pagina abierta.

Y lo que leyó le dejo helado.

―¡Ya esta bien! Nami, no discutas con él. Solo hay que desatarlo…―Zoro intervino en pro del capitán.

Nuevamente, Franky hiso amago de quitar los amarres antes de escuchar a Chopper gritar: ―¡No lo toquen!

―¡¿Ahora qué?!―rezongó el ciborg.

―¡Aléjense todos, lo que tiene Luffy es contagioso!

Posterior a la advertencia del reno todos se alejaron inmediatamente del Monkey D. Luffy.

―¿Eso quiere decir que estoy contagiada?―escandalizó la navegante, puesto que había tocado al enfermo cuando quiso torturarlo.

―No necesariamente, se transmite por medio de la saliva, pero necesito que se alejen de Luffy―dijo Chopper que aun no sabia como comunicar la noticia a sus colegas.

―Y entonces… ¿Qué? Lo mantenemos en cuarentena.

―¡No quiero estar encerrado! ¡Y ya desátenme!

―No es tan simple muchachos…―susurró el doctor. Sus patas temblaban y su cabeza estaba gacha, lo que logró llamar la atención de todos.

―Doctor-san…―Brook intentó llamarle mas este le detuvo.

Respirando para armarse de valor, levanto la cabeza para comunicarles algo que, según intuían, no iba a ser agradable: ―La enfermedad de Luffy no solo es contagiosa, si no que es… es…―como empezó a titubear prefirió detenerse para pensar en la mejor manera de explicar la situación, pero eso no hiso mas que preocupar a sus nakamas, que podían sentir una creciente tensión.

―Chicos, debemos de apresurarnos a encontrar una cura, porque lo que tiene Luffy, puede ser letal―terminó diciendo sin respirar.

Nadie cabía en si de la impresión. ¿Tan serio era el asunto? Definitivamente no se lo esperaban. Apenas intentaban digerir la noticia cuando un pálido Ussop gimió: ―Entonces… yo… voy… también…

No entendían a que se debían sus palabras hasta que contemplaron el brazo extendido del francotirador; el que tenía una enorme marca rojiza de una dentadura…

―¡Aléjate de mi!―le gritó Nami que era la estaba próxima a él.

Ussop imitaba a un zombie mientras perseguía a todos exagerando su lesión a la par de que todos trataban de evitarlo brincando de aquí para allá.

―¡Por fin libre!―dijo un sonriente Luffy ajeno al terror que su persona causó. Y es que mientras nadie miraba, había dejado salir todo el aire para deslizarse fuera de la cama.

―¡Luffy se soltó!

Histeria colectiva era un término que se quedaba corto para describir el pavor de todos, que gritaban y luchaban con sus armas tratando de evitar a los contagiados a la par que Chopper intentaba mantener orden.

La única relajada era Nico Robin que conocía de antemano que aquello era mentira, pero no evitaba pensar en sus adentros que quizás hubiera exagerado un poco.

* * *

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

¡Lo siento! Me consta que dije dos semanas, pero no pude hacerlo antes u3u En primera porque tenia cosas que hacer y en segunda porque andaba depre, (deprimida pues), no me dieron el empleo que quería, a pesar de los cientos de exámenes que me hicieron salieron positivos, y todo porque vivo lejos ¬-¬ Pero ya saben lo que dicen, Cuando una puerta se cierra… ¡Entra por la ventana! xD

Por otra parte ando feliz porque en mi examen de ubicación de ingles me salté nueve niveles básicos, así que con tres niveles obtendré mi certificado TOELF, pero claro, primero ocupo un empleo para pagarlos… estúpido dinero…

Y una cosita más… díganme: ¿Cuál seria la forma más ridícula en la que alguien podría declarárseles? Dejen volar la imaginación, incluso pueden poner experiencias propias. Digamos que ando en busca de inspiración.

En fin, coméntenme que les pareció el capitulo en un bello review x3

Chao!

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+


End file.
